SOLO EN UNA NOCHE
by Janyy Chan
Summary: El estado de kyo lo llevara a casi ser violado, pero gracias a su mayor rival podra salvarse, pero no contando de que este le haria mas daño...


**(Uno de los primeros fics que realice hace años, lo subo en esta sitio con correcciones hechas, en aquellos años mi ortografía era pesima, ahora es pasable pero sigo en ello)  
><strong>

**Solo en una noche.**

Hacia tanto tiempo que no lo veía, ese maldito sí que sabia esconderse bien, pero que le importaba, hacia un tiempo que dejo de buscarlo, ya no deseaba pelear, se había aburrido de lo mismo, peleas tontas solo por deber de sus clanes, aunque admitía que ese niño mimado de Kusanagi le hervía la sangre con sus palabras.

Se encontraba tocando, el último concierto de su gira por todo el mundo, los gritos de sus fanáticos no se dejaba de escuchar, aunque para él, esto no tenía ninguna importancia, le agradaba tocar, cantar, pelear. Pero no del todo tener que esconderse de sus LOCAS y LOCOS fanáticos, porque tanto era asechado por mujeres como por hombres.

Estaba cansado, necesitaba descansar, intento cerrar los ojos, pero un fuerte golpe en la puerta de su camerino empezó a molestarle. Varias chiquillas y niñatos querían derrumbar la puerta, que fastidio sintió el pelirrojo.

Se fugo como pudo y se dirigió a un antro, no le fue difícil pasar, se sentó en la barra y pidió unos tragos. Giro de su lugar para ver mejor, Normal para su gusto, lo mismo de siempre, sujetos que solo buscaban perder el tiempo o simplemente buscar una aventurilla.

Por un momento no supo si veía visiones a causa del alcohol, o era tanta su fijación por el castaño, tanto deseaba pelear y ver su sangre que ya se lo imaginaba hasta en ese mismo lugar, y de esa forma.

Kyo estaba en ese antro, bailando de manera tan insinuante, que se le ocurrió lo obvio, ese idiota estaba borracho. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención, es que hacia ahí, en esa parte del mundo, en Londres. Siguió viendo ese espectáculo, al igual que la inmensa masa de chicos y chicas que derramaban saliva de tan solo verlo. Miradas lujuriosas por todos lados. Ja, imbécil, mas imbécil aquel sujeto bailando tan insinuante, aquel tipo lleno de sudor, parecía que ya tuviera tiempo bailando.

Los ojos púrpura seguían al moreno a cada movimiento que hacía, en uno de ellos vio como se tambalea ligeramente, sin duda alguna ese torpe estaba borracho. Qué diablos, de tan solo verlo así, los deseos de pelear que tenía ya habían desparecido.

Se giro de nuevo, pediría otra bebida, ya que su interés había perdido, por otro lado le vino a la mente algo, en ese estado sería fácil burlarse de él. De nuevo giro de su lugar, pero el moreno ya no estaba en la pista, lo busco con esos ojos fríos, mas no lo encontró. Bufo por eso, pago y se retiro.

Camino sin rumbo, un ruido lo hizo virar hacia un callejón, siguió los ruidos, no sabía porque, pero camino hacia ahí.

-Vamos bonito, no te caigas-

-Tu.., nosabe quin soy-

-Si lo que digas, venga moreno-

Iori se acerco mas, escuchaba perfectamente a esas dos personas, además conocía la voz de una en especial.

-Pe..Espe...ra- Se escuchaban los quejidos del moreno, Iori frunció el seño, que rayos pasaba ahí?

-Si, morenito, no te muevas-

-Dete...espera- Se escucho un estruendo, unos botes de basura habían caído al momento que el moreno intentaba soltarse, pero la ebriedad le había quitado fuerza.

-Mira lindo, primero me provocas con tu baile, ahora te aguantas-

Estaba oscuro, así que Iori no veía bien la escena, solo escuchaba, pero quería más que solo escuchar, se dio la vuelta y se escondió, la luna comenzaba a salir de un par de nueves que obstruían sus luces. Ahora podía ver claramente, los ojos fríos se abrieron completamente, frente a él, se encontraba un chico rubio encima del moreno. Kyo estaba semi-desnudo, y el rubio batallaba con el cinturón del moreno, el chico rival de Iori forcejeaba con el otro, pero por más que intentaba no podía, se maldijo por estar en esa situación, pero él se lo busco. Ahora si pasaba algo, no podría recriminarle algo al rubio, al fin y al cabo como él decía, había sido él quien provoco las cosas.

Ya no ponía resistencia, se rindió, no podía detener las cosas.

-Así me gusta, mansito-

-ahhh...-

-Ahora siente, disfruta, que hoy gritaras como nunca-

Las manos blancas recorrían el cuerpo del moreno, introdujo sus manos por debajo de su ropa interior, Kyo cerró sus ojos, no quería saber nada de lo que pasara, en un instante, esas manos dejaron de tocarlo, no supo por qué se detuvo, fue entonces que abrió los ojos y ante el estaban unos púrpura, fríos como hielo.

Se asusto, pero que hacia Yagami ahí, giro su rostro viendo que en un costado se encontraba su cazador, tirado e inconsciente, pero que había pasado. Miro de nuevo a Yagami, la única solución que encontraba es que fuese ese pelirrojo quien lo haya ayudado, se agacho y sintió vergüenza, asco de sí mismo, por ser ayudado por él, pero más que eso, porque ese pelirrojo lo encontrase en esa situación y a punto de... se sintió asqueado. Porque tuvo que ser Yagami Iori? Porque?...

-Estúpido- mascullo el pelirrojo..

-...-

Kyo seguía en silencio, no quería verlo a los ojos, se sentía basura, porque fue Yagami, fue Iori, fue SU Iori quien lo vio. Ja, había decidido olvidarlo, por eso se fue de viaje por todo el mundo, y para su mal, decidió ponerse una de las peores borracheras para ayudarlo a olvidad, que error, por poco es violado y solo por su culpa, antes culpaba al pelirrojo, ahora no, no lo hacía porque sabía que era suya, por haberse enamorado de su rival, sobre todo porque este lo odiaba.

Todo le daba vueltas, miraba a su alrededor, veía borroso, vio a su amor, su rival y después solo vio sombras.

No sabía por qué lo ayudo, solo supo que nadie más tocaba al castaño más que el, nadie, porque era su deber matarlo. Ja matarlo, si eso fuera, que importancia tenia que se revolcara con tipos, nada, era obvio, pero aun así, lo ayudo, ¿por qué? Quién sabe, ni él lo sabía.

Ahora lo llevaba en brazos. Se desmayo, la ebriedad, el frío y la humedad del lugar donde estaban le hicieron daño, aunque tampoco supo porque rayos se lo llevaba a SU departamento, si quería que muriera por qué no lo dejo ahí a que muriera, fácil, porque él no ataca por la espalda y esos seria de cobardes, fue eso u otra cosa lo que lo impulso ayudarlo, no sabía, no lo sabía.

Pasaron las horas, el moreno fue despertando poco a poco, se sentía mareado, como no, era motivo después de tal estado en el que se puso. Salto de la cama rápidamente, su cabeza retumbaba, imágenes de unos ojos púrpura y una cabecera roja lo asaltaron. Se acordaba poco de lo sucedido, el tipo ese, que intento, que...Diablos, como pudo hacerlo, acaso el... no entendía, de pronto otras imágenes veían al rubio tirado.

-Yagami..-Susurro al ver a su enemigo en la puerta de la habitación.

-Despertaste idiota-

-Pero qué diablos hago aquí, y así- Pregunto al verse casi sin nada

-¿Qué? ya se te olvido- Iori se acerco como gato al acecho, una sonrisa típica de él, sarcástica-Anoche aquí-Iori quería ver humillado al moreno, seria la dicha para el-gritaste mi nombre!

-¿¡que!-Kyo se quedo mudo, que acababa de decir, acaso, acaso él y ... no. Eso no-¿cómo? ¿Por qué?- No entendía, amaba a ese pelirrojo pero, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, estaba tan ebrio que no se dio cuenta de eso?, posiblemente sí. Pero si fue así, ¿acaso confeso lo que sentía?

-Lo olvidaste- Se acerco mas, lo apreso contra la pared- Aquí, en esta cama, te TOME, y gritabas mi nombre- sus labios volvieron a curvearse- Me pedías mas, querías mas, no cabe duda que solo eres una puta Kyo. Jajaja, me divertí, ahora sabes lo que es tener dueño-

-Eres, ...- Kyo se enfado, por lo visto, si acaso fue que confeso lo que sentía, ese imbécil lo tomo por estúpido, porque para él, solo fue una noche de sexo, aunque bueno, no se acordaba ni de lo que paso. Pero le dolían sus palabras.-Como te atreves- Kyo soltó un golpe, pero Yagami fácil lo esquivo, aun se encontraba con la resaca y no podía ni acertar un golpe, cayó al suelo, se sentía peor que basura.

-Que pasa Kusanagi, acaso no te gusto, o si ya se, quieres que de nuevo te coja.-

No soporto mas, tomo sus cosas y salió de ahí. Se fue sin rumbo fijo, solo camino hasta perderse, lo más lejos posible para poder soltar esas lágrimas que ya no podía evitar que corrieran por su rostro.

Yagami se sentía, no lo sabía, pero feliz no estaba, para él habría sido la mayos de las satisfacciones ver en ese estado a su rival, pero no fue así, al contrario, empezó a sentirse, como era la palabra, culpable. Que mas daba, tendría que prepararse, ese día lo descansaría y mañana regresaría a casa. Su casa, más bien su prisión.

Pasaron las horas y el dueño del fuego púrpura no dejaba de pensar en Kusanagi, su actitud de él, la actitud de él mismo y sobre todo lo que empezó a sentir, culpabilidad. ¿Qué diablos?, no entendía.

Mientras un chico de ojos marrones se encontraba cometiendo el mismo error que antes, copas y copas, su estado esta igual que esa noche o peor, pero ya no le importaba, si querían violarlo que lo hicieran, lo único que le importaba era esa persona que lo había humillado, patético, era realmente patético.

Salió del local, sosteniéndose por las paredes, cada paso era torpe, de milagro y podía caminar.

-Miren nada más quien anda por aquí-

Esa voz la reconoció, se giro para ver a su autor, pero solo sintió un dolor y después nada.

Despertó en un lugar extraño, no sabía dónde estaba, sentía flotar, miro a sus pies, estos no tocaban el piso, miro a sus manos, estaba atadas con una cadena que lo alzaban unos 20cm del suelo. Su cabeza dolía, sintió algo caliente correr por su cuello, sangre sin duda.

-Hola bonito, me recuerdas-

Miro al frente, era ese tipo, el rubio de esa noche.

-¿Qué diablos quieres?- pronuncio, la borrachera se le había ido, ahora estaba a la defensiva, aunque no en muy buenas condiciones para defenderse.

-jajaja Bonito, pienso vengármelas-

-¿Qué?-

-A ti, te voy a tirar tantas veces quiera, ahora no tienes a tu pelirrojo que te ayude-

-Idiota, no necesito que me ayuden-

-Lo que digas papi-

-Iori...- pronuncio quedamente

Estaba aburrido, salió del su departamento, solo para dejar de pensar, como era posible que todo ese tiempo se la haya pasado en pensar en ese sujeto. Diablos pero que fregados le importa.

-¡Mierda!- Bufo

Sería mejor largarse, pero bueno eso sería mañana. Camino de regreso, viro en una esquina, un tipo lo golpeo al dar vuelta también. Iori solo maldijo en voz baja. Una risilla escucho de aquel tipo, volteo a ver, quedo sorprendido, era ese rubio de la vez pasada, que diablos le pasaba, se reía en frente de él, esa sonrisa era de... algo no estaba bien, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.

-Te gane- Dijo el rubio para después seguir su camino.

No supo porque, pero en ese instante la imagen de Kyo le llego a la mente, su razón dejo de actuar, corrió en dirección de donde venia el rubio. Parecía que era guiado por algo, llego a una bodega, camino hacia la entrada, iba a abrir cuando se topo con algo, en el piso se encontró u guante, pero no cualquiera, sino de los que usaba su rival. No pensó en más, abrió la puerta de golpe, entro mirando hacia todos lados.

-Kyo...-lo nombro al verlo, corrió hacia él, una enorme furia surgió en todo su ser. Ahí estaba su rival, SU peor rival y aun así sentía odio hacia aquel estúpido rubio que se atrevió a tocarlo, estaba completamente desnudo, tenía varias marcas en todo el cuerpo, Iori apretó sus puños para aguantar su furia, iba a matar a ese rubio por tal osadía, acaso no entendió la primera vez que solo ÉL podía tocar a su rival. Se odio ahora a el mismo por haber hecho lo que hizo esa mañana, que si no hubiera sido así, tal vez eso no habría pasado, por que percibía el olor del alcohol, al idiota se le había ocurrido tomar de nuevo.

Seguía mirando el cuerpo moreno, algo de sangre corría por su nuca y también por... diablos pero que le hizo el imbécil del rubio ese.

-Yagami..-El moreno abrió los ojos, solo para toparse con el causante de sus penas

-Idiota, porque rayos volviste a emborracharte-

-Que...te importa-

-Idiota, solo mírate-

-Y que...si muero, ¿no estarías feliz?-

-Yo...-Esto si lo desubico, si Kusanagi moría, el estaría feliz?

-Déjame...-Kyo se intento poner de pie, pero cayó de nuevo, pero no toco el piso, unos brazos lo sostuvieron-

-¡Moriría!-

-¿Que?-

-Si tú mueres, yo moriría-

Que pasaba ahí, sus ojos se toparon, se veían distintos, esos fríos ojos tenían un brillo hermoso, algo le decían, acaso, acaso el también...

-No te creo-

El moreno se soltó, no creía nada de lo que decía este pelirrojo.

-Tú, por favor, ahora debes de estar feliz no?- su garganta se hacía nudos, sus manos dieron paso a unos puños- seguro estas burlándote, te gusto que me hicieran esto verdad?-no pudo mas, sus lagrimas corrían por sus ojos, por su rostro, ese con marcas claras de lo que le había sucedido- jaja Ya se, de seguro, de seguro querías estar presente, viéndolo, enfadado porque no pudiste ayudar a cogerme verdad- Iori acertó un golpe directo al rostro del moreno

-Idiota- Se sentía fatal, ahora era él, por su culpa ese chiquillo pensaba de esa manera de él, cuando este solo lo amaba, ¿lo amaba? Si, lo amaba, aunque lo negara lo amaba, por eso hacia lo que hacía, porque no podía hacer eso, no, era su rival y debía olvidar ese amor, pero no pudo, lo amaba y lo ama.

Miro a ese chico, lloraba en silencio, se acerco a él, y lo atrajo hacia su pecho, Kyo quedo sorprendido ante esto, pero se sintió bien, soltó todo lo que estaba guardando, lloro y lloro hasta que no pudo más y se quedo dormido.

De nuevo su cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, le dolía un horror, abrió sus ojos y se asusto, reconoció el lugar, de nuevo estaba ahí, o no, no eso no, tenía que irse de ahí, si Yagami regresaba y lo humillaba de nuevo no podría soportarlo. Se levanto de prisa, lo más que podía ya que todo su cuerpo le dolía, recordaba lo sucedido y no merecía ni compararse con basura porque era peor que eso.

-¿A dónde vas?- una vos ronca proveniente del pelirrojo lo puso pálido. Su color moreno desvaneció.

-...-no dijo nada, ni siquiera levanto el rostro, sintió unas manos grandes y blancas sostenerlo de la barbilla, levanto su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos en los que se perdió.

-Tú te quedas- ¿qué dijo? Acaso piensa burlarse más de mi, fue lo que pensó el moreno.

Yagami puso una charola que traía en una mesita, fui ahí donde Kyo se dio cuenta de que este traía una venda en una de las manos, tenía rastros rojizos, era sangre, no recordó que lo trajera anoche.

-Ese idiota, no volverá a tocarte- fue todo lo que dijo, después solo se acerco al moreno, lo miro fijamente, delineo sus labios con sus dedos, Kyo estaba paralizado, no reaccionaba- Kyo...-susurro cerca de sus labio, antes de fundirlos con los suyos, el beso fue tierno para venir de Yagami. Peor inmediatamente este lo rechazo- Que sucede?-

-¿Acaso no te basto con la primera vez?- sus palabras eran duras y lastimosas- ¿acaso aun quieres humillarme más?-

-Kyo no es lo que crees-

-¡No me llames por mi nombre!- grito para después dirigirse a la salida, pero fue sujetado por la muñeca.

-Dije que tú te quedas-

-De acuerdo, ¿quieres sexo?, entonces hazlo y déjame- Iori lo atrajo a su cuerpo.

-No!- dijo fuertemente- no quiero Sexo- lo miro a los ojos- Jamás hemos hecho eso- Kyo se sorprendió, acaso ellos no..-No lo hicimos- respondió sabiendo que eso quería saber-

-Entonces, ¿por qué?- De nuevo lloraba, ya no sabía ni siquiera por que lo hacía pero lloraba

-Porque quería olvídate, pero fue la idea más estúpida que eh cometido-

-Yo..-

-Shh...no hables, lo siento, perdóname, en verdad, yo... Te amo-

Kusanagui lloraba en su pecho, lo hacía de felicidad, si era un sueño ya no le importaba.

Se besaron, Iori lo beso como nunca, quería todo de él, ¡todo!.

-Yo...-

-Shh... si no quieres no, pero no quiero tener sexo contigo, quiero hacer el amor-

-Yo también-

Otro beso, uno más candente, lleno de lujuria y amor, sus rostros ansiosos, deseaban todo, les valía poco sus clanes, su sangre, todo.

La noche más placentera de todas, un pelirrojo dentro de un moreno, que pedía más, más de su dulce favorito. Sudores mezclados, dos cuerpos en uno.

-Yagami...Iori...-Gemía de placer, uno que jamás creyó tener.

-Mi moreno, mi rival-

-Ahhh! Mas... quiero, quiero mas...Pedía en ruegos Kusanagi.

-No te dejare, no, me oyes, eres mío, solo mío-

-Si!, tuyo...solo...tuyo...- no pedía más, ahora era suyo, le pertenecía, sería el su dueño, y estaba feliz por eso.

-Kyo...-

-Iori...-

La mañana los sorprendió, ambos en la misma cama, abrazados el uno al otro, soñando con estar así para siempre.

-Te amare para siempre- susurro en el oído del moreno que aun dormía, este solo sonrió entre sueños, confirmando que lo había escuchado.


End file.
